Danny's Journal Dash's tale
by mystery writer5775
Summary: When Dash steals Danny's journal he reads it aspayback. Is Danny's seret safe? Made by Mystic Girl567's request sequel to Danny's journal Lancer's tale along with others of the Danny's journal series.


**This is the fourth installment of Danny's journal, a series where each story ends with one more person knowing Danny's secret. Don't own DP. Specially done for my good friend Mystic Girl567 (Read her stoory Star Teens, it's awsome!) and now the story begins!**

Dash angrily stomped down the hall heading towards his first class. He had just been caught shoving Fenton in a locker for the third time that week. He just didn't get it! First Lancer was so blind towards Dash's bullying ways but now Fenton always got off the hook and what did Dash get? Detention!

Not to mention something seemed off about Fenton 'speaking of which' he thought as he stepped into class. Fenton and his two freaky friends and Valerie were all sitting in the back talking in hushed tones about something.

Dash grinned and decided to eavesdrop a bit "Seriously! Vlad is up to something and he said if I lose that stupid journal one more time then he'll take out his decreasing secret on me!" Fenton said, his voice panicking.

Dash raised an eyebrow curiously but had to stop when Lancer walked in the class and instantly began handing out tests. Dash's face fell when he saw the F- at the top, did those even exist? Dash zoned out during the class, thinking of the bad grade.

Luckily it seemed to pass by fast and he was able to leave quickly when the bell rang. As he walked to his next class he saw Fenton twitching by his locker nervously. Dash's mind flashed back to his grade and Fenton's earlier words along with his detention later.

A small smirk lit Dash's face "Hello misplaced aggression" he said. He saw Fenton jumped as he walked up and grabbed his shirt. Briefly he noticed a small book drop out of his hands and despite Fenton's protests grabbed it.

Dash smirked at the sight of a small journal "Well, this probably has a lot of secrets so I don't think you would mind if I borrowed it?" he asked. Danny made a lunge at it but missed as Dash took off, journal in hand. He easily lost Fenton when he hid in a janitors closet. Dash grinned greedily as he opened the journal, ready to read all of Fenton's dark secrets.June 1, 2005

Man, I never thought I'd say it but popularity stinks. All it does is tear at friends and it also makes it hard when your trying to fight off ghosts. Yeah lets not forget the fact that the worlds master of long winded introductions decided to over shadow Dash's computer, though I admit the sight of all the stuffed animals in the closet? Classic, Shame I could only experience it once, and lets not forget the classic use said pile of stuffed animals and stuff them in Dash's locker! Man would Tucker be proud.Dash felt a growl in his throat, that was Fenton who did that!? And he did trash his room during the party! Why that little brat! Angrily Dash flipped to another page, desperate to get some info to use against Fenton.September 21, 2005

Talk about your odd couples! Ember and Youngblood, partners in crime! And just what crime? Kidnapping all the parents! Man why couldn't my job ever be easy!? They could have stolen something from a toy store or not stolen my dads ghost shield but no! They just had to kidnap the adults and get a ghost shield meaning I couldn't just go ghost and rescue them, instead I had to gather up all the kids and lead them against the two. And of course what do I get in return for risking my neck? My parents grounding me! Not to mention some of Dash's bullying, if only he knew that because it was me who went up there I seriously risked my neck because I'm sure Ember would have loved to see me splatter if it wasn't for Tuck getting rid of the ghost shield. Oh well, lets hope it's the last we see of them both.Dash paused, what in the world did Fenton mean by 'go ghost' it's not like he was dead right? Sheesh you'd think a journal would answer questions, not create more! The way Fenton is talking you could almost mistake him for some ghostly super hero but everyone knows that is Danny Phantom.

Dash felt his mind reel at the thought of his hero and idol. Absently Dash looked down to where he had been absently turning the pages. His eyes widened when he saw he had opened to the day where he and Phantom had been shrunk. Eagerly he read it to see what Fenton had been doing.March 25, 2006

Man do I feel bad for Dash, because of this week I gained a ton of black mail against him! Like apparently he watches way to many cartoons considering we had been shrunk down and trapped in the wall where a stupid mouse lived. Of course it wasn't all that fun considering I was stuck in ghost form and slowly converting to human, good thing Dash is so dense! Of course if it weren't for the mouse he would've figured it out. Actually I owe the little guy a lot which is why it is currently running free in a dump somewhere it can be happy. I figured I might as well make it happy since it saved us and my secret. Let's just hope Skulker doesn't mess with me anymore though cause that was hard!Dash froze, the way Danny had made it sound was that he was Danny Phantom! But that couldn't be, maybe Fenton was trying to catch up but Phantom was to fast. After all Phantom is so much cooler than Fenton! Quickly he turned to the next entry and final entry he'd be looking at. He would look at more but for now, it was just to much!June 31, 2006

Ah the joys of summer camp, the ghosts, the outdoors, the ghosts, the spending four weeks with bully's, the ghosts, the stuck with your least favorite teachers for four weeks, and did I mention the ghosts. Well that is because there was a ton of ghosts, and when Walker's goons showed up and started kidnapping everyone, I thought they were goners. Luckily my plan worked and even though Walker sucked me into the thermos, which is still cramped, I was able to get out, free the class who had been put in suspended animation and rescue Wulf. Not to mention it gave me the chance to talk to mia amiko's again. I just hope that this time he can stay out of trouble, he is one of my few ghostly friends!Dash sighed as he shut the journal, obviously the evidence couldn't deny but Fenton had to be Phantom! He'd ask him to be sure but the evidence was to much. Slowly Dash got up, wincing at the muscles that had been cramped in the small closet.

He opened the door and walked out to run into someone who was running. Dash heard an oof as he fell to the floor. Slowly he shook his head and gasped at the person he just happened to run into "Fenton?" he asked.

Dash saw Danny's eyes light up in fear as he saw the journal that had fallen to the side. Quickly he ran over and grabbed it "What did you read?" he asked, his voice betraying fear. Dash sighed "Are you Danny Phantom? I couldn't tell for sure but it sounded like you were" he said.

Danny tensed up and the two boys didn't move for a few seconds before Danny's shoulders dropped in defeat "Yes" he whispered. Dash's eyes widened "You mean all this time you could've beaten my to a pulp or at least given me a one way trip to the hospital but instead you just took my bullying with out a word?" he asked.

Danny winced "I would never harm anyone, not even the school bully, now harmless pranks on the other hand…" he gathered a sly grin. Dash's eyes widened "You were the one behind all those strange pranks?" he asked.

Then he remembered the journal "Other than the stuffed animals in the locker?" he asked. Danny grinned guiltily "Yes but now I have a question" he said. His face gathered a fearful look "You won't tell anyone right, my life would get so complicated so fast" he muttered.

Dash smiled and held out a hand for Danny to shake "Never" he said. Danny slowly took the hand, expecting a trap "Is this a trick or something?" he asked. Dash shook his head "No, but you are my idol and you save this town all the time so the least I could do is keep your secret" he said.

Danny smiled in relief "Thanks" he said. Dash smiled but then looked around for a clock "What time is it?" he asked in confusion. Danny winced again "Lunch, we both missed the first five classes because I was trying to find where you ran off to" he said.

Dash's eyes widened "Oh man, that means I missed the test in history!" he said. Danny shook his head "Lancer is subbing and I'll just say you found out my secret and we were doing damage control and he should let us both make it up in detention which actually serves as an extra study hall now" he said.

Dash smiled "Sweet, maybe I should get detention more often" he said. Danny smiled "Well it would be nice to have company other than Lancer" he joked. Suddenly the bell rang and Danny waved, heading off to his next class and all the time Dash couldn't help but think, he was the luckiest kid in the world and had detention with his hero.


End file.
